1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
A network system is known that allows users to create an application program by using a Web browser.
In such a network system, for example, when a malicious application creator describes a URL of an illegal site as a link target in the application program, application users are made to access the illegal site against their will, and therefore there is a risk of causing damage to the users.